Voice From the Past
by GEM8
Summary: The West Wing is in crisis mode A terrorist attack, effect more than the nation. This one effects a member of the senior staff. CJ is still taking to Danny but it doesn't help the pain as the Senior Staff deals with the latest terror threat. This is a c
1. Voice From the Past in the Present

The White House has a way of breaking relationships apart Voice From the Past The West Wing is in crisis mode

A terrorist attack, effect more than the nation. This one effects a member of the senior staff. CJ is still taking to Danny but it doesn't help the pain as the Senior Staff deals with the latest terror threat. This is a continuation of From the Editor and Regarding Dale and is now AU to the show.

Disclaimer: The West Wing belongs to Aaron Sorkin et al. No copyright infringement is intended.

Author's Note A big thanks to Kat for reading it.

Spoilers: BMR, TGKY implied 18th and P and Season Finale. (CJ gets a letter from a friend and support from an older friend.)

Rated K

Title: Voice from the Past.

Dear CJ,

My computer is down so I'm using snail mail. I just heard about the interview, heard they did a great job with it. I'm so sorry I can't be there to help you guys out. I wish I could be. Jed Bartlet is a good man CJ. I don't have to tell you that you already know it. I'll be returning home soon I hope to see you then, until then keep your head up and don't let the President fall. You're all gonna make it just remember that and you'll be fine. Give everyone my regards. Talk to you soon.

Danny

CJ put the letter back down on the desk when she heard someone enter the room. She looked up and saw Josh in front of her. "Another one?"

"Yeah, he's coming home soon."

Josh sat down on CJ's couch. "Too bad it isn't going to be sooner."

"Yeah."

"How are you doing?"

"I'm doing okay. How about you?"

"I'm doing better now."

"That's good… Josh."

"Yeah."

"When you found out about it what did you do?"

"I walked out of the Oval, into my office, closed the door and kicked my trash can. What did you do?"

"I came back here and found the first letter from Danny sitting on my desk. I sat down read it, and then tried to write a response. Nothing came out right. I couldn't write, Josh. My hand was shaking so much I couldn't put pen to paper or type on my keyboard. I don't think I will be able to get through this Josh."

"You will, CJ. You're stronger then all of us. We're all gonna make it. What's that new motto Babbish started around here?"

"Bring it on."

"Yeah, that's the one and I think it fits us very well. Go home, CJ. Get some sleep and please write to Danny so he knows you didn't fall of the face of the earth."

Yeah. Thanks, Josh."

"I'll see you in the morning."

"Sleep well, Mi Amor."

"You too."

When Josh left CJ gathered up her things and sat down at her computer one last time before calling it a night.

To:

From:

Subject: Haven't fallen

Hey Danny,

Thanks for your note I'll pass along your regards. Everyone seems to be handling it well. We haven't fallen down yet and we don't intended to. Thanks again for your kind words wish you were here.

CJ


	2. A Developing Situation

The White House has a way of breaking relationships apart

Title: Voice From the Past 3/?

Author: GEM

Rating: T

A/N: I originally was going to not finish this story. I wrote it very long ago when I was very young but since I put it on FF net the response has been wonderful. I'm planning on finishing it in some way perhaps not the originally way in which I intended but it will be finished. Keep the review coming good or bad. They help me become a better writer. I will point out that it is late and any mistakes in this part are mine because I can't see straight anymore. I do have a beta but she's been extremely busy lately so I gave this a once over on my own.

Disclaimer: The West Wing belongs to Aaron Sorkin et al. No copyright infringement is intended.

Spoilers: BMR, TGKY implied 18th and P and Season Finale. (CJ gets a letter from a friend and support from an older friend.)

P2

Leo made his way to the Residence he had to tell the President but couldn't leave it to Charlie, that would be to much to ask of him. He knocked on the door Abbey opened it a moment later. "Leo" She had seen that look before only a few days before.

"Abbey, I need to speak to him. There's a developing Situation in the Middle East."

"What happened, Leo?" Abbey stepped outside and closed the door behind her.

"I can't really say right now all I can tell you for sure without breaking protocol and all is that there are two Americans dead in Jordon. I need to see him Abbey."

"I'll wake him." Abbey turned and went into the bedroom.

Moments later Leo heard raised voices in that same room. "Why do you have to get a full briefing from Leo before you wake me _Abbey_."

"Jed, calm down."

"I am the President Abbey, I'm the one that gets to decide what is important and what to do.

Leo stepped away from the door in preparation for Hurricane Jed, which was about to come through it. The door burst open a second later and the President appeared on cue. "What happened Leo?"

"A suicide bomber detonated a bomb outside the Embassy and Press Headquarter in Jordan about forty-five minutes ago."

"They're ready for me."

"Yeah, Fitz and the team are assembled and waiting."

The walk to the Situation Room was a long one or it seemed that way to Leo tonight.

They reached the door and the Military guard opened the Joint Chiefs and NSC stood as the President entered.

"What can you tell me about the attack?"

Secretary Barryhill spoke up first. "The bomber detonated the bomb outside of the American Embassy about forty-five minutes ago there a five confirmed dead and ago twenty five or so injured."

Admiral Fitzwallace spoke up next "We have positively identified two the American Causalities. His voice was somber as if he didn't want to continue.

"And?" The President prompted.

"One is a reporter with the Washington Post."

"Oh, God." Leo whispered "Danny."

"We have five Americans dead and god knows how many injured. Did anyone claim responsibility?"

"Not yet."

The President stood "I want to know who is responsible and then I want to see Military options. He walked out closely followed by Leo.

"As if I haven't already put the staff through enough Leo."

"Jed, don't blame yourself."

"Get them in Leo."

"Yes, Sir."

"Leo, someone is going to have to tell CJ about…"

"How did you know sir??"

"My wife, Leo. Abbey knew."

"I'll take care of it Sir."

TBC…


	3. Upside Down and Inside Out

The White House has a way of breaking relationships apart

Title: Voice From the Past 3/?

Author: GEM

Rating: T

A/N: I originally was going to not finish this story. I wrote it very long ago when I was very young but since I put it on FF net the response has been wonderful. I'm planning on finishing it in some way perhaps not the originally way in which I intended but it will be finished. Keep the review coming good or bad. They help me become a better writer. I will point out that it is late and any mistakes in this part are mine because I can't see straight anymore. I do have a beta but she's been extremely busy lately so I gave this a once over on my own.

CJ arrived at her apartment a little after midnight; she put her things down and went to check her email.

She found a new message from Danny

From: 

To: 

Subject: RE: Haven't fallen

CJ.

Wish I were there too. I will be back soon and am counting the days. I will be happy to help in any way when I get back. I care for all of you CJ especially you. I miss you all very much. Hang in there and have faith it will work out.

Danny

Her beeper and Cell rang at the same time. She pick up her phone first and then read the text message on her pager. "Hello, yeah, okay I'm on my way. I have it here on the pager I'll talk to you in ten.

She closed her email and grabbed her laptop and headed for the door.

The senior staff was back in the West Wing within an hour of the attack. Toby and Sam were locked in their offices Josh and Donna were wandering aimlessly.

"Hey, mi Amour any news." CJ asked as she caught up with Josh on the way to the bullpen.

Josh and CJ walked quickly toward his office and stopped in the doorway leaning up against the doorframe of his office. "The President is still with Leo in the Oval. Charlie said he would call when they are ready."

"I should call the Press back?"

"I wouldn't worry about that yet. I'm sure we will but not until we know more."

"Yeah. It's been one hell of a week"

"And it's not getting any better."

"Excuse me." Margaret came up to them.

"Hi, Margaret."

"CJ, Leo asked to see you before the senior staff meeting."

"Okay." CJ gave Josh and quizzical look and followed Margaret to Leo's office.

--

Leo wasn't sure how to tell CJ about Danny. It wasn't easy to tell family members that they had lost loved ones in war and this wasn't a war, but it was fast turning into one. This was a new kind of war one that the American people would have to fight. This was a new kind of war, with a new kind of enemy. This was a war for freedom. This was a war that the people couldn't afford to walk away from.

He paced the office thinking about the future. The President would soon face numerous inquires about his MS and they would also have to respond to this. CJ would soon learn that Danny wouldn't be coming home to see her. They were in for a hell of a ride. He just hoped that the staff would be strong enough to hold on.

He sat down behind his desk and rubbed his eyes. Margaret quietly opened the door to announce CJ's arrival.

"Thank you Margaret." Leo stood up and walked over to the door as CJ walked in. "CJ."

"Leo?" The tone in the room was chilly and an uncertain feeling began to rise in CJ's stomach.

Leo led her over to the couch and they both sat down. "I felt it was important to talk to you before senior staff. The President wanted to be here as well, but he was pulled away by Fitzwallace." Leo sat down next to her. "I'm sure he'll speak with you later." Leo could see the uneasiness in her face.

CJ began to shift uncomfortable on the couch and the butterflies inhabiting her stomach where becoming more active as Leo continued to speak. "What's going on?"

Leo faced CJ and grasped her hand. She was not the White House Press Secretary at this moment She was his friend. "There was a terrorist bombing at the Embassy in Jordan."

"I know, that's why you called us in."

"CJ, there's more."

"The bomb went off near the Press center." CJ body went cold; blood was rushing in her ears. Leo's lips were moving but she couldn't hear the sound coming from them. Danny was in the Press center in Jordan."

"CJ, Danny was in the Press Center."

"I know." CJ was staring at the floor and focusing on the strength of Leo's hand around hers.

He's name was on the causality list we received. He died in the attack. I'm so sorry CJ."

Tears began to fall from her eyes as she collapsed in his arms she began to cry and shake uncontrollably. Leo couldn't help but cry along with her. She had lost her lover and he had lost a friend.

Leo held her close as she cried. "CJ, I'm so very sorry." He said as she shook and cried harder. He held her tightly and whispered soothing words in her ears. Leo heard a soft knock on the Oval Office said of his door. He looked up and saw Abbey standing before him. She surveyed the scene in front of her and walked over to the sofa where Leo sat holding a distraught CJ in his arms.

She sat down on the other side of Leo and rubbed CJ's back. "CJ, it's Alright, dear just let it go. Leo noticed that Abbey looked like she had also been crying, but now like him, she was trying to be as strong as possible for CJ.

After a while, CJ didn't have any more tears to Cry she sat up on the sofa and wiped her eyes.

"Here, CJ." Leo pulled a hakercheif from his breast pocket. CJ took it with shaky hand and wiped her tear stained eyes. She turned and looked at Abbey.

"Thank you…" CJ said weakly as she began to cry again, unable to hold the tears at bay.

"Oh, CJ." Abbey pulled the younger woman into an embrace and looked helplessly at Leo. She could tell by the look in his eyes that he was fighting tears as well, the senior staff would be here soon and he didn't want CJ to have to sit here and go through this in front of Josh, Toby, Sam, Anisley, Donna, Ginger, Carol, and Margaret.

"CJ do you think you are strong enough to take a little walk?"

CJ lifted her head off of Abbey's shoulder. "I have to stay for senior staff, and the briefing… I have…"

"CJ, you are in no condition to do a briefing." Leo said as he heard Margaret knock on the door. He stood up and stuck his head out in the outer office. The Senior staff was waiting obvious to what was happening on the other said of the door. "Give me a minutes guys." Leo closed the door and walked back over to where CJ and Abbey were sitting. "Abbey can you take her upstairs?"

"Of course, CJ?"

CJ, wiped her eyes again. Leo took he hand and spoke again. "I know it doesn't seem it now, but it will get better. You don't have to worry about the briefing or anything going on here right at this moment. I want you to go upstairs with Abbey and get some rest. I'll come get you later. I don't want you to be left alone tonight."

"She can always stay here." Abbey said as she helped CJ stand.

"I can't stay. It would cause too many problems and questions we don't need right now. Leo, thank you for the offer but…"

"No buts CJ." Leo stated firmly as he held the door between his office and the Oval open. "You're staying with me."

"He's right, you'll stay with me until they're done but you are not going to be alone. We're all family CJ, we will get through this together.

"Josh, Sam, Toby…who?" CJ said as her thoughts were consumed with Danny once again. Abbey held her tight and looked to Leo for help.

"I'll tell them CJ" Leo watched as a secret agent came over and helped Abbey take CJ up to the residences. Leo took a deep breath and collected himself before walking to the door and greeting the remainder of the senior staff.


	4. The Value of a Proportional Response

A/N: A very irate and inconsiderate individual without my permission a few months ago finished this story. It was rude yes and this person went in ways that in my opinion didn't make sense, but then this person wasn't me. That person's "story" has since been removed. I have now decided to finish it and as I said in a pervious A/N it's much different than I could ever have imagined. Also, be advised that my normal Beta is busy at the moment. I'm doing this myself. All mistakes are mine. Enjoy.

Chapter 4: The Value of a Proportional Response

The senior staff walked solemnly into Leo's office. "Toby handed Leo a folder. "Statement is done. We have to get to the networks. How's CJ holding up?"

"Not well." Leo said putting the folder on his desk. "Margaret you, Ginger, Carol and Donna can come in." The assistants entered as Leo leaned up against his desk. "Alright, people, there is no easy way to break this. Early today a bomb was detonated outside of our embassy in Jordan. Two Americans were Killed and an undetermined number were wounded. One of the causalities was Danny.

An audible gasp could be heard around the room.

Josh snapped back to the present first. "CJ?" Leo?"

Leo held up his hand. "CJ is grieving Josh, at the moment she is resting in the residence as a guest of Mrs. Bartlet."

"Poor CJ." Donna said. Margaret was clearly crying."

"I need you all to focus. Sam I'm temporarily putting you in charge of the Press Corp."

"Leo, Sam has to write, I'll take care of it." Josh said as he stood up.

Leo deadpanned. "CJ has enough to worry about Josh, you're not going in front of the press for this. Sam can handle it."

"Sam, have the press called back in we need the networks to give us thirty minutes." Sam stood up and nodded toward Carol. The two exited the room quietly still in shock. "Toby has written the statement and…"

Charlie appeared at the door.

"What's up Charlie?" Leo asked looking over at the young man.

"He'd like to see the senior staff."

Leo nodded and the senior staff walked through Leo's office door and into the Oval Office.

"Mr. President?"

"Please sit down." Bartlet joined the staff, who sat on the chair and sofas in the Oval Office. "I just got off the phone with the Israeli Prime Minister. Danny's remains have been found and are being transported home for burial. They will arrive at Dover tomorrow night."

The Senior Staff all remained quiet. "I'll let CJ know." Leo stood up and went over to the desk to make the call.

The President turned to his friend,"Leo, I called Abbey and told her. She called the doctor to see CJ and he gave her something to relax."

"Yes, Sir." Leo put the handset back into the cradle and leaned against the back on the sofa.

"Toby, this statement is strong but after talking to the Prime Minister we have some minor changes to make."

"Yes, sir." Toby stood up and joined the President and began discussing the statement.

Bartlet looked up at everyone in the room. "I know this is difficult for all of us, especially CJ, Sam make her proud in there."

"Yes, Mr. President…I intend to."

"Okay, people we all have work to do." The staff stood up and all left the Oval except for Leo. Toby hange back as well and was the last to leave with new notes to fix the statement."

"What's on your mind Leo." Jed Bartlet turned to his oldest friend and sat in the chair next to the sofa.

"CJ, world security, the United States taking it's foreign policy lead from Israel, any number of things really Sir. Jed… this is dangerous."

"I spoke with State and NSA. Nancy and Fitz agree."

"I'm sorry sir I wasn't aware that…forget it…"

"We're all a little busy with different things. Abbey tells me CJ is going home with you tonight."

"I offered. She shouldn't be alone."

Jed Bartlet approached his friend and put a hand on his shoulder. "You're a good person Leo McGarry. " Jed returned to his desk. "Listen after the network address, you should come upstairs and we can talk about how we're going to get her to Dover."

"Yes, sir. You've have to sit room in fifteen minutes."

"Thank you, Leo." Jed sat down and put on his glasses he opened the folder and began to read the revised statement. "Leo, is it enough."

"It has to be. It's a proportional response."

"I seem to remember talking to you about this when Morris Tollerver was killed. Someday someone is going to have to explain to me the value of a proportional response." Bartlet threw his glasses across the desk. "We are talking about Danny. He was a member of the press, but he's also one of our own."

"They all are Mr. President."

"Not like this."

"Yes, Sir." Leo said as he walked back into his office from the Oval.

----

"Kathy!" Sam poked his head out of his office in the communications bullpen. "I need two minutes with the President."

"I'll call over."

"Sam." Carol walked into his office. "The Senior Correspondents are in the Press Room per your request." Sam took a visible breath and blew it out. "Thank you, Carol." Sam replied with a somber tone."

Sam walked out of his office and toward the Press Room. "Sam, the President is with the NSC. Leo has just stepped out of the meeting and has two mintues."

"Thanks Carol. I'll swing by and tell Leo and Charlie on my way to the room."

---

"Leo, the statement is finished."

"Good Toby." Leo said taking a copy of the statement from him. " I have to get back in the here." Leo said as he pointed the door connecting his office with the Oval. "I give this to him."

Sam flew by the door and stopped. "Networks didn't give us a problem Leo and I'm on my way to break the news to the senior correspondents."

"Gently Sam, break it Gently." Leo said as he put his hand on the doorknob.

"Will do Leo."

---

Abbey ran as fast as she could toward the screaming the came from CJ's bedroom. The Secret Service opened the door, but at this point knew exactly what the problem was.

Abbey walked quickly to the bedside and shook CJ awake, the same way she used to wake Liz, Ellie and Zoey from their nightmares.

"CJ, CJ …CJ!" She woke with a start and fell right into Abbey open arms and sobbed. "Shhhh CJ breath. Take a deep breath."

"I….wish…it was….just …a …dream." CJ said as she once again continued to cry and gasp for breath.

"I know CJ, I know." Abbey held and rocked her as she continued to cry.

CJ wiped her eyes after a few minutes and looked at Abbey. "It wasn't a dream was it Ma'am?" Abbey heart broke for the young woman in front of her. "He's dead…He's really dead." Abbey watched as new tears appeared in CJ eyes.

"I'm so sorry CJ." Abbey said as she held her again, this time holding back her own tears.

---

"Ladies and Gentlemen thank you from coming back on short notice. As you no doubt are aware there has been a terrorist attack in Jordan. "What is not common knowledge is that there were a number of people who lost their lives as a result. I've asked you here before the regular Press to let you know that one of the American causality is Washington Post Editor Danny Cancannon."

"Oh my…"

"Is CJ…"

"At the moment CJ is resting comfortably as a guest of the President and Mrs. Bartlet. As a friend I would ask that you respect her wishes for space in her time of grief."

"Sam can you tell us anything about the attack."

"I'll be more then happy to answer those questions in front of the full press corp. I will have more updated information then."

"Are there plans for a memorial service for Danny?

"We will be making plans, but at the moment we are concerned with the security of the nation and respecting the personal space of his family and loved ones. As information becomes available I will pass it along to you.

"Thank you, Sam."

"I'll see you all in the room in few minutes."

---

The Oval Office was bustling with activity to prepare for the address but it became a solemn place as the Jed Bartlet, President of the United States spoke. "….This act has not gone unnoticed…we've lost a great many innocent Americans and their lives will not be lost in vain. The prayers of the nation are with the families of those lost and injuried. … We will find the people responsible and there will be justice…

The address was blur for CJ. She insisted on watching it with Abbey. She could see the President's lips moving and she could hear the words but they didn't make sense. Nothing made sense anymore. Danny was gone…forever ….he wasn't coming back.


	5. Dover

A/N: This is the Final Chapter of this story. My beta is very busy and was unable to read this for me. I have done my best, but I'm not a perfect. All mistakes are mine. R&R and Enjoy!

Chapter 5: Dover

Sam walked into the press room and stood behind the podium and read the newest information from Carol's notes. "I have another update for you all. "We now have twelve confirmed dead and countless others wounded. There still has been no word about the identity of the bomber, however moments ago the Palestine Liberation Front claimed responsibility. The pentagon briefing will follow this and they will go over the plans mentioned in the President's recent address. Does anyone have any questions?"

"Sam!"

"Mike."

"If the PLF has just claimed responsibility publicly how where we able to move so quickly?"

"Although they've just made a statement claiming responsibility we have been working closely with Jordanian and Israeli intelligence. They had inside sources before it was made public and we are confident about the intel we received and have moved forward."

"Sam!" The Press Corp shouted.

"Katie?"

"Is there any new information about those lost in the bombing?"

"Nothing new but as it becomes available I will pass it along to you. Let me just say that I know that is hard for all of us. Most of you in this room knew Danny Cancannon. I have nothing new on any of the victims of this tragedy. We have to take this one step at a time. When I know something you'll know something. We just have to wait for the news to come in. That's all I have folks… the Pentagon briefing will start in ten." Sam stepped down from the podium in a flurry of flashes and shouts and exited the room.

---

CJ wandered aimlessly around the West Wing. She couldn't just sit up in the Residence anymore. There had to be something she could do.

"CJ?" Josh walked up to her outside of his office. "What are you doing down here?" He put his hands on both sides of her arms. "CJ?"

"I couldn't just sit up there." She stated, staring vacantly into the bullpen. "There has to be something…"

Josh put his arms around her and led her into his office. "Why don't you come in and sit down.

Donna was watching from her desk and knew from the look on his face that she had to make a call. "Margaret, it's Donna. Could you send Leo down to Josh's office it's important."

---

Josh sat down in the chair next to CJ and took her hand. "Mi Amour, you can't be down here. It's too soon. You're still in shock."

"I can't sit around and do nothing Josh. I can help. The press needs…"

"Sam is handling that. You can't go in front of them now. CJ…" Josh was at a loss for words The CJ Cregg he knew was being held hostage by grief. He could see new tears beginning to follow freely from her eyes. He gathered her into his arms and held her while she cried

"I just want to help! I can't believe this! I can't control myself. This is ridiculous.

"It's ridiculously normal, CJ. No one expects you to jump up and go to work five hours after you lost someone who played a huge role in your life."

The two heard a soft knock at the door. Josh turned around still holding CJ in his arms. "Come in."

Leo entered and took in the scene in front of him. "CJ." He said softly."

"I know I'm not supposed to be down here I'll go back."

"If you don't want to stay in the residence I can take you home." Leo offered.

"No, Leo you all still have plenty to do. I'll go back upstairs.

CJ pulled out of Josh's embrace. "Thank you, mi amour.

--

Leo walked CJ back to the residence himself. He helped her back into bed and sat with her until she fell asleep. There was nothing more any of them could do. The military response was hours away all they could do now was sit and wait. Leo heard a soft knock at the door. He stood up, walked over and opened it.

"Abbey."

"How's she doing Leo?

"She's a little restless."

"If you have a few minutes Jed wanted to talk to you about going to Dover. I'll sit with her if you'd like."

"Thanks Abbey, but I think Jed would rather you be a part of this discussion.

They walked in the living area. Jed was all ready sitting on the sofa. "How is she Leo?"

"Resting, as well as can be expected."

"I just finished talking to Ron. We are living for Dover Six tomorrow evening."

"We?" Abbey asked.

"I would like to be there." There will be no press or fanfare a couple of unmarked suburbans is all."

"Yes, Sir. I am sure CJ will appreciate it."

The three sat in silence for a few moments until they heard a blood-curdling scream come from the bedroom.

Leo was up in a flash heading for the bedroom. Abbey and Jed following close behind. Once they reached the room the Secret Service already had the door open and were sitting inside. Leo looked at CJ sitting up in bed, covered in cold sweat, shaking with tear running freely down her face. He approached the bed slowly. The agent took her leave and closed the door leaving Leo alone with CJ, at the First Lady's request.

Leo gathered CJ up in her arms. "It's over now you're safe here. I know it seems hopeless but in time it will improve and finally it will go away."

"I always see his face. It's bloodied and he is always reaching for me. I can't get to him Leo. I want to but I can't. I hear an explosion and he's torn away from me then I wake up."

"It will get better. I promise you that." Leo wiped the tears from her eyes, waited while she changed and then held her in his arms until she fell back to sleep.

---

The next day at the White House was a blur for most of the staff. CJ stayed at Leo's the night before and was staying in his office today until they left for Dover.

"How are you doing CJ?" Leo asked as he walked into his office from the Oval.

"I'm still here."

"That's good." He sat down and took her hand. "What's the matter?"

"I'm numb, Leo."

"You're handling this like any other person would CJ one day at a time. The car leaves in twenty minutes. Are you sure you're up for this?"

"Yes, this is something I have to do."

---

It was a rainy night and the group stood motionless and silent on the tarmac as the honor guard approached the plane. CJ was numb. Leo was standing on one side of her and the President on the other. They watched as the flag draped caskets were escorted off the plane one by one. The honor guard paused in front of the President's party each time, until finally one of the groups of service men stopped.

CJ took a breath and with Leo's help approached the flag draped casket. "Oh, Danny," CJ's voice was a whisper. She left over the casket and cried. "It isn't fair. We made a promise, fish boy and you broke it! I loved you. You said you'd come home." CJ began to shake and cry inconsolably. Leo pulled CJ up and with the help of the secret service they got her back to the car. The numbness that had consumed her body for most of the day was stronger now. This was really real. That was Danny and he was gone. She loved him and now he was gone out of her life forever. How was she supposed to move on?

---

CJ pulled the wool winter coat around herself as she made the long trek to her destination. The freshly fallen snow crunched under her feet. Leo had been right, it wasn't easy to get over loosing Danny, but each day it got a little better.

She approached her destination and placed the wreath against the headstone. She brushed her hand over it. "Merry Christmas Danny. I miss you." She knelt down in the cold snow and closed her eyes. In her thoughts she saw him smiling in it made her smile too.

CJ felt a strong familiar hand squeeze her shoulder. "I thought I would find you here."

"Hey."

"It's freezing out here."

"It's worth it to me." CJ said as Leo helped her to her feet.

"I know it is CJ and he would be very proud of you over this last year.

"I can't believe it's been a year."

"I know."

"You've made him proud. I know it CJ."

"Yeah I would have."

Leo held her close to him as they made their way down the hill and back to the waiting car. Over the last year Leo and CJ had gotten closer and each day her pain was a little less because of her friends and family at the White House, especially Leo McGarry. She had found her reason to go on and go on she did. Every time she had doubts she could hear Danny voice in her head and if she closed her eyes she could see his silly smiling face. Danny would always be with her. She knew he was watching over her. He was the voice from the past. Leo was her future.


End file.
